How It's Done
by 4give4get
Summary: Ino has hated Neji ever since she failed to seduce him that day in the Chuunin exams. Oh well, they say that revenge is a dish best served cold. Oneshot NejixIno


**Title****- How It's Done**

**Author****- 4give4get**

**Rated****- T**

**Pairing****- NejixIno**

**Status****- Oneshot**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I'm not that creative. Even if I did manage to make Neji and Ino (an unlikely couple) get together in slightly over fifteen pages. (12 point font)**

**Serena- I don't actually like this couple (people know that I am a die-hard NejixTen fan) but I was watching an AMV on youtube, and was reminded of their brief meeting period in the Chuunin exams, and then the whole story formed in my head and I just couldn't say no to it. Plox R&R!**

_How It's Done…_

I tried in vain to pick the dirt out from under my fingernails. I guess that would be one of the downsides to being a kunoichi. There's a lot of downsides, actually—the lack of showers you can take, how you've always got to keep moving, but in the end, it's all worth it. Besides, I've got a reputation to keep. Yamanaka Ino, at least one step ahead of Haruno Sakura the Big Forehead. Or the girl with the freakish pink hair.

I gave up on my fingernails, and glanced over at Shikamaru, a member of my team. He's smart, a loser, annoyingly lazy, obsessed with the word troublesome, and sometimes fun to talk to, but not really. He came in handy for a member of our team, though. His complex strategies were the only thing keeping us alive right now. Team 10 (our team) isn't a terribly strong or powerful team, so yes, Shikamaru's brain is one of our main lifelines. Unfortunately. I hate knowing my neck depends on that loser.

Chouji, was sitting quietly, mad he was out of chip bags. I sighed, that asshole didn't even save some for the rest of us! What were we supposed to eat? Who eats five bags of potato chips in one day, anyway?

We were bad off. In the middle of the Forest of Death, (you've got to wonder who comes up with these names. "The Forest of Death" is in no way original, but manages to strike fear in our very hearts all the same. Damn.) we were crouched in a bush, hoping that no one would see us. Not very hopeful. It was the Chuunin exams, and we were part of the rookie group.

"Let's just find someone weaker than us, and take their scroll." Chouji suggested, "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Hmmm," I replied, tapping my chin, "All of those potato chips must have gone to your head. Not a bad idea… Oh, that's right, _WE _ARE THE WEAKEST ONES, YOU MORON!"

"Shut up, you stupid whore." Shikamaru snapped, "You're giving away our position."

"Sor-ry." I hissed a reply.

Why didn't that bastard try calling me a whore again? Maybe, I hadn't made everyone's place on this team clear enough. Ino- the only normal one. Chouji- Extra help in fighting, bonus if the enemy happened to call him a fat-ass. Shikamaru- Walking brain, no other use, bottom on the totem pole.

They were damn lucky to have me on their team.

"Did you just plan to have us sit here for the entire part of the exam, until they found our skeletons?" I wanted to know.

"Stop talking and let me think, dumb woman!" he said, closing his eyes, "If you've got a plan, share it."

I humphed, and turned away from him. Maybe Chouji was annoying, but at least he didn't give me crap. I began working on my nails again, but suddenly there were footsteps. I looked up, and saw that both Shikamaru and Chouji realized it too.

"Are we going to fight?" Chouji asked.

"Wouldn't do much good." Shikamaru muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Are you two blind?" I snapped, "They're alone." I was right, it was a single person coming right towards us. We both looked back at Shikamaru, who would usually tell us whether or not to fight. He didn't say anything. I stood up, both of my knees cracking.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelped, "Get the fuck down!" He grabbed my waist and pulled me back on top of him.

"I'm tired of listening to you. If you haven't realized, they've got a scroll. It would be three on one. Let go of me!" I slapped his hands away, and jumped into the clearing, feeling proud of myself.

Shikamaru and Chouji joined me. And I was right. It was a shinobi alone, with a scroll. It was also Hyuuga Neji. I lost a little faith in myself, but got it back pretty fast. Sure, Hyuuga was a prodigy, or whatever, but still three people wouldn't be easy. Where the hell was his team? Of course, if _they _showed up we'd be screwed, because Lee was a weirdo, but strong, and Tenten was no one I would mess with. Together they'd be… too strong for us anyway. Hyuuga alone, we had a chance with, however.

"Leave this one to me." I whispered to the other two behind me. Hyuuga was a boy, so it'd be only natural for him to fall for _this _old trick. I reached back and undid my hair.

"Ahhh!" I cooed, "Neji-kun! I'm a _BIG _fan! You're so hooooot." I winked and gave him my cutest smile.

Okay, usually when I do this, the guys go crazy, but nooooo! The damn Hyuuga just looked at me like I was insane.

"You aren't even worth my time." He said, turning to go.

I felt my hands bunch up, and curl into fists. What a conceited asshole! He actually thought I was some lovesick fangirl, like I wanted him too, but most guys are delighted when they think they have Fangirls! What's wrong with him? Especially, who wouldn't want one as pretty as me? _Humph, his loss!_

"Like hell we aren't!" I screamed at him, stomping my foot (I guess I wasn't used to my fangirl act not working.) "Come back here and…" He was gone.

I turned back to Shikamaru and released all of my fury at him, "Did you hear what that bitch said?"

"Yes."

"AUUGHHHH! YOU HAVE MADE A VERY DANGEROUS ENEMY, HYUUGA NEJI! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH INSULTING YAMINAKA INO THIS WAY! NO ONE!"

"Are you done?"

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" I finished, and then fell to the ground, shaking with anger. Oh yes, one more thing to add to the list of the downsides to being a kunoichi: The serious-ass, full-of-themselves bastards who strut around thinking no one can beat them.

"Ino, you need to calm down. If everyone in the forest didn't already know where we are they sure do now."

I turned my glare back at Shikamaru. That inconsiderate bastard! "Until then I can practice on you." I lunged at him, and started trying to pull his hair out. He finally shoved me back.

"You're crazy." He muttered, trying to put some space between us, "Are you crying, Ino?"

No, I wasn't crying. Yaminaka Ino doesn't cry. That is one thing you should know. I don't cry, I get revenge, which I hear is a dish best served _cold._

…

Of course, I soon forgot about trying to make sure Neji never had kids. The next part of the Chuunin exams I fought (and lost to) Forehead Girl, which, surprisingly, I wasn't that mad about. We both passed out, and well, maybe that's how it was supposed to be. She's still a total snob, but I know now that the whole time I pretended to hate her, was just an act. That was alarming to me.

Anyway, when the next Chuunin exams came around, there was a lot of stuff different. Difference number one: Sasuke was gone. With no Uchiha Sasuke, a lot of rivalry between Forehead Girl and me went down. She was ripped up about it. I didn't feel much. I never felt that connected to him anyway, a mean for god's sake, he was just a crush! The way Forehead girl was all crying over him, just annoys the hell out of me. I mean, hello! You're fucking thirteen years old, you don't know shit about love, so don't even pretend you do!

I didn't say that to her, but believe me, I wanted to. Also, there was no Naruto. He had gone off with that weird frog guy, and hadn't been heard from in a year anyway. This exam, was way more successful for team 10. We weren't the weakest ones (which was good) and even got all of the scroll we needed, with time to spare.

But the next (and final) part, we knew was the hardest. I had improved almost three times as much since the last time around, but still felt nervous when I was called up to go against a Mist nin.

She was a real piece of work, that girl. I kicked her sorry butt, too. I swear, there wasn't a scratch on me. Just as soon, I entered the final rounds. I sat in my room, thinking. I had confidence. The last match had been easy. Why wouldn't this one be the same as well? I prepared to leave.

As soon as I arrived at the destined place, I lined up with the others—Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Chouji, and Kiba are the ones I knew. The man explaining was wearing usual shinobi clothes, and had a sign.

"Haruno Sakura will face off against Nakamura Rin, and…" he listed off everyone until he got to my name, "Yaminaka Ino, and Hyuuga Neji…" I zoned out to what he was saying and glanced at the white eyes of Hyuuga. He looked back, probably wondering why he was destined to fight a weak fangirl. I pressed my lips together. I'd show him, I'd get my revenge, after all. This had worked out perfectly.

I watched Sakura win hers, and four other matches, before I was called down. I had a slightly nervous feeling in my stomach, but mostly anger. Hyuuga wouldn't know what hit him! I'd rip him to pieces! I'd—

"Begin!" the announcer shouted, raising his left hand in the air. I looked at Neji. He looked back. He obviously wasn't going to make the first move, so I took that as an invitation. I ran at him with a kunai hidden in my sleeve. He was almost expecting me to do that same move and grabbed my hidden kunai arm and held me from the shoulder. I tried to kick him off, but he was stronger than me.

The kunai fell out, and he smirked. I realized with a swear word that he had his Byakugan to see hidden weapons. I kicked with the other foot and it connected to his stomach. He fell back, but then disappeared in a poof of smoke. I looked down, expecting him to come from below, and took a few steps back—straight into him. I was about to run, but he grabbed me and threw me against the wall. Blood began to pour out my mouth. I wasn't done yet, though.

I stood up and began to run to the other side, avoiding him, he followed me with his gaze. I ran faster and faster, and then I kicked off the wall. I gathered chakra to my palms and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"_Shin Ten Shin no jutsu!_" I whispered, and clenched onto his shirt with all my might. He tried to pry me off, but I held on tightly, closing my eyes.

At first he let me delve into his mind. He was complicated. He was sort of sad. All the time, not just now. Then, Hyuuga all of a sudden fought back hard with his own mind. It didn't matter much, though. I was used to peoples' pathetic attempts to rid me of their minds. Soon he'd have to stop, and I'd have control of his body and make him forfeit.

But he protested harder than anyone else, though. It was almost like when I tried to possess Forehead Girl, last time. Then, something weird happened. All of a sudden, my focus was forced into a different part of his brain. The wrong one. I was suddenly scrolling through his memories, like I would flip through a book. Hyuuga was three, his mother dropped head from disease, he laid down next to her and snuggled against her cooling body. Servants found them, and took his mother.

"Why are you putting Mommy in that box?" he wanted to know, tugging on his father's robes. He didn't get a reply.

Then, in a swirl of colors, I was in a different time. Maybe a year or so later. His uncle was activating the cursed seal on his father's forehead. He fell over in pain, screaming. Neji didn't understand what was going on. He wanted to, but didn't. Why did his uncle have to hurt people?

It unfocused again, and his father was in a coffin too, and there was Neji, all alone. He was much too young to go without anyone there to love him. And no one did. With a final powerful shove, he got me off of him, and when my hands lost contact, the memory was gone like someone pulling a rug out from under you. I fell to the ground hard.

I blinked a few times and sat up, looking at him, standing there, looking back at me emotionlessly. He closed his eyes and almost smiled. Was he laughing?

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my head!" he said, opening his eyes again, and landed a really hard kick to my stomach. It didn't hurt as bad as it would have, had I not moved fast enough.

What I saw melted a lot of my anger towards him. He was obviously the way he was for a reason, and maybe that was it. I jumped to my feet and began running laps around the field, trying to find another opening. He leapt at me first, however and I barely managed to block his foot from my face. I grabbed his ankle and used all of my strength to hurl him the other direction.

"Keep your feet on the ground!" I spat, reaching for another kunai, knowing now not to bother hiding it.

Hyuuga was behind me in an instant, grabbing my waist with one hand, and pinning my arm behind me with the other. I glared down at my feet and before he could stop me I plunged the kunai into his thigh. He cried out in pain and I back-kicked him square in the chest. I turned as fast as I could.

He was already on his feet, eyes closed in concentration, "_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"_ he said, and began touching all of my chakra points with his firm fingers. The blood poured more steadily out my mouth, and I was unable to think. My whole body was sore, and I was unable to move. He hit the last one harder than the rest, sending me flying.

"You are now unable to stand." Hyuuga said, in a stoic tone.

He was right. I couldn't even wiggle one of my toes. I couldn't even move my jaw to speak. It was now painfully obvious how far ahead of me he was. I would probably never get back at him, I realized. It was the last thing I thought before I passed out cold.

"Hyuuga Neji! Winner!"

And then everything was black.

…

I woke up several days later in the hospital. My body still hurt like hell, but at least I could move it. Sort of. Apparently, I suffered major internal organ damage, and was lucky I didn't have to be fed through a tube. Forehead Girl visited me a few times when she had time off, as did Chouji, dragging Shikamaru with him. I realized sadly I wouldn't become a Chuunin this year.

I had just been allowed to go home, when I heard they were announcing who were the new Chuunins. Poor Shikamaru—he happened to be standing next to me when I found out that Hyuuga Neji was one of the lucky few. This was getting sad. How many Chuunin exams did I have to fail in one lifetime?

Next year, I was going of fifteen, and I entered with Chouji again. Both of us ended up successful, and were made Chuunins. We were the last of our group, but who cares? I passed with flying colors that time around. I guess you could say third time's a charm. Of course, I smashed a few dishes when I got home because Hyuuga had been made _Jounin_. What the hell? The kid was only sixteen years old! And here, I was finally a Chuunin, for god's sake.

It wasn't until a few years later, a few weeks after my seventeenth birthday that I entered the Jounin exams and _failed._ Badly, too. I just wasn't made for it, I guess. I gave up, and accepted a job at the academy. _I _think I was a good teacher, the kids loved me, only when they got me mad, I could be a bitch. They quickly grew scared of me, and never pissed me off again. Well, almost.

A little boy threw an open can of paint at the back of my head, one morning. He was the worst of the class. Almost like Naruto all over again. He had brown hair and clear blue eyes. Every time I looked in them, I saw Naruto. Anyway, here I was, nice enough to let the kids have a day off of schoolwork, and let them paint, and how do I get repaid for my kindness? The paint was bright red, and splashed all down my back, covering me head to toe, front and back. Droplets of it even spilled onto my face. I slowly turned around to face him.

The boy—Shiro began laughing, causing a few others to laugh as well. I grabbed another can of pain (this time pink) and dumped it over his head. He stopped laughing. He picked up a can of purple paint and held it close.

"Don't you dare, you stupid brat." I hissed, reaching for another can of paint of my own.

"Oh?" he smiled, "So I'm a _brat,_ am I?" At the word 'brat' he spilled the purple all down my front.

"Son of a _bitch!"_ I screamed, throwing orange at him.

"Don't cuss, _sensei!"_ Every time on the emphasized words we covered each other in paint.

Soon the whole class was throwing paint everywhere. At each other, at the wall, on themselves. I tackled Shiro and he tried to push me off of him.

"Bastard!" I said, pulling his hair.

"Augh, get off of me, you're crazy!" he panted, trying to escape.

"Yaminaka-san." A stoic voice said from the door. I looked up (still holding Shiro) to see Hyuuga standing in the doorway. He looked at the paint covered classroom and students and then back at me who was in the middle of attacking a student. Covered in paint. _Well, this looks good, doesn't it?_ I thought sourly.

"Ummmm," I stood up, "Can I help you?" I squeaked.

"The Hokage needs you…" he looked around horrified, "I'm supposed to sub your class."

"Oh, right, right!" I clapped my paint covered hands together, "Um, kids be good for Hyuuga-sensei!"

They all looked at him, wondering if he was going to yell at me. I left quietly, wondering how I was going to get out of _this _mess without losing my job. It turns out, all the Hokage wanted was to ask me about a certain student. When she saw me covered in paint, she instantly asked me why. I couldn't make up a believable story, so I just told her the truth. She wasn't that happy, to say the least.

When she got done lecturing me, she told me that I would now be co-teaching, with who, you might ask? With Hyuuga. Apparently, since he's so perfect he's a better ninja _and _a better teacher. I was outraged, but didn't argue. It was still better than being fired.

On the first day, all he did was tell me that my lessons weren't relevant, and that my lectures weren't long enough, and that what I said made little sense.

"Okay fine!" I spat, sitting back down, "You do it, then!"

He did. He didn't even have to read out of a book, and finished the entire lesson with time to spare. No one asked questions, either. He then went into detail about an S-rank mission he's been assigned to do a few months ago. This was one of his non-secret ones. I sat there in horror. He _was _a better teacher than me! I couldn't exactly tell them stories of S-rank missions, because the highest rank mission I've ever received was a B-rank! I glared at him from my seat.

When it was all over, the kids were left in awe, "That was some cool story, wasn't it?" one boy said to another who readily agreed. I felt hurt. I had been teaching these kids for almost two months now and they liked Hyuuga better!

"It wasn't _that _interesting." One girl said who was behind them, "I like Ino-sensei better. She's nicer, and it's your fault, Shiro that she got in trouble, and now we have that mean guy!"

"I like Hyuuga-sensei better!" he argued back, "He's serious. Ino-sensei isn't serious at all. She doesn't know what being a shinobi really means. I mean, she let's us call her by her first name, it's like she doesn't take us seriously at all."

"So?"

"I'm just saying. Maybe I should throw more paint at her if we get Hyuuga-sensei more often then!"

I buried my head in my arms on my desk. Why did it hurt me so much that I wasn't their favorite? But then again, how did Hyuuga win over almost my whole class in one morning? I mean, it wasn't even afternoon yet! I guess since they were just a bunch of eleven year olds, maybe they're all that fickle. But I saw them as more! I loved my kids! They were my life, and now they traded me for my enemy? It was too much to accept.

"You," Hyuuga's voice said, sharply interrupting their conversation, "Fifty push-ups, now. The way you treat Ino-sensei disgusts me."

I rolled my eyes. I had tried to get that kid to do all kinds of stuff (push-ups included) and he never did. I looked up and saw that as usual, Shiro was having an attitude and was refusing to do them.

"Do not think that for one second I am against using Gentle Fist on children." Hyuuga told him, coolly. Shiro and me both gulped. I hadn't forgotten the time when he had used it on me all those years ago.

Shiro dropped onto his stomach and did all fifty push ups. I was amazed. Maybe, just maybe, Hyuuga did have a use, even if it was scaring Shiro into behaving. The afternoon continued the same way. Shiro did several more sets of push-ups. When they were all gone, I began planning tomorrow's lesson. Neji pulled a chair up next to me.

"Would you like help?" he asked, sort of nicer than I was used to. I figured that if he helped it would go twice as fast. Or faster, since after all, he's a genius.

"Sure." I said, letting him plan the afternoon.

"You know," he said, after a few minutes of silent writing, "The room looks better like this." He must have been talking about all of the paint stains that hadn't washed off.

"It's colorful," I agreed. And then laughed. The look he gave me sort of asked, "What's so funny?" But since he's Neji, he didn't ask it aloud. I decided to answer him.

"Remember back in the first Chuunin exams when I tried seduce you?" I giggled, twirling my pencil.

"Yes," he said, not finding it as amusing.

"That was funny."

For some strange reason, any anger towards Neji that I felt from the past or recently just disappeared. I began to see who he really was now. A bad childhood, the pressure to be what was expected of a Hyuuga child, his cursed seal, his hatred towards the Head Family, it all sort of made sense along with his personality.

"You know," I said, looking at his perfect neat handwriting, "I covered that a few days ago."

"Weapon use?" Neji questioned, "I've already read that lesson," he waved a piece of paper full of my own sloppy handwriting, "You forgot to cover a lot of stuff, so I'm redoing it."

"Redoing it?" my voice shot through an octave, "You can't redo my lessons!"

"Sure I can." He replied, continuing to write.

Damn that stupid Hyuuga bastard!

…

A little over a year later, I went to a carnival. Well, actually the whole village did, but that's not the point. I was in charge of the flower arrangements, and would get BIG BUCKS for this one. I was super-busy making sure that the orders were right and everything. It was all worth it in the end. The flowers arrangements were spectacular, if I do say so myself.

I put on a light green kimono and headed out, looking to see if Forehead Girl made it yet. I knew I'd look _way _prettier than her, since _I _had the better kimono and _I_ had way better hair and skin. I laughed, thinking about the fact that I pretended I hated my best friend. I found her, and we effortlessly engaged in arguing about something that I forgot. We shopped at a few of the stands, but mostly just hung out and pretended to be annoyed with Naruto. It's funny, the three of us, pretending that we'd rather spend time with anyone else but each other.

It began to turn dark, and fireworks began. Forehead Girl ran off to dance with Lee, and Naruto found Hinata. Left alone, I began to make my way through the crowds for a better view of the fireworks. That's when I saw Neji. Honestly, we had only stopped teaching together a few weeks ago, at that point. I ran up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi!"

"Hi. I was hoping I'd see you." He smiled, grabbing my wrist. At first, I wondered if he was drunk. I mean, Neji _never _says his feelings straight out. Most boys don't, actually.

"Y-you were?" I asked, puzzled. He just nodded. I turned my attention back to the fireworks, lighting up the sky. He followed my gaze.

"Damn things," I pressed my lips together, "They're outdoing my flowers." A smirk flicked its way onto Neji's face, and I felt pleased too, knowing that I made him smile. Sort of.

"The flowers are beautiful." He said, leaning down to look at me. His eyes really were pure white. I saw that now, up close. His skin was a milky white, and his hair wasn't actually black like it looked like from farther away, but a dark, dark, super dark brown. There was only one thing running through my mind right then. He was beautiful. Everything about Hyuuga Neji was beautiful.

"Thanks." I remembered to breath in the nick of time.

"Would you like to get a better look?"

I nodded and he pulled me the opposite direction of the fireworks. Neji led me right to the far end of the village by the Hokage tower. He jumped up onto the rocks carved into the shapes of various past Hokages. We sat comfortably on the Second's head. I stretched my legs out and gasped at what I saw. Neji was so smart! These were the best seats for the firework show! I decided to get a conversation going. Well, as much of a conversation you can have with Neji, anyway.

"You know that for the longest time I hated you." I sighed, as my eyes widened at a particularly pretty explosion of red in the sky.

"Yeah, I know." He replied, not looking at me.

"It's odd how those things work." I mused, brushing dirt off of my kimono.

"Maybe." We watched in silence for a few moments more, and then finally he turned to me, and spoke.

"Ino, I'm sorry if I seem forward. It's just… that… I talk so easily around you." There was proof, if you asked me. I was surprised to hear him telling me about his feelings twice in one night. Surprised in a good way, though.

"That's good, though, right?" I wanted to know, "I mean, I would want you to not feel comfortable talking to me."

"I'm just a little _too _comfortable, that's all." Neji admitted. I assumed a hurt face after that one.

"What's that you're trying to say?" I snapped.

He smirked, "You know what I meant. You know that I meant the exact opposite. I'm falling in love with you Ino, can't you see that?"

My glaring eyes softened and I looked down into my lap, realizing in a mortified way that I was blushing. For how many years now had I wished a man would say that to me? Too many. How hard had I wished it? Hard, very, very hard. And now it was happening, strangely enough with _Hyuuga Neji_. I guess everything about my relationship with Neji was strange. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you?" I asked when I found my voice. I thought that I wouldn't be able to look into his pearly white eyes, but then found that I could. I never felt uncomfortable with him ever. Not once. That had to count for something, right?

"You just want me to say it again." Neji said, doing his sort-of smile.

"Caught me. But anyway, what did you think when you first saw me?" I asked.

"_Ahem_," he coughed, "Usually about now a guy would expect a co-confession."

"Right," I said wistfully, "A co-confession. Love ya, Neji!"

"How come when a girl says it, it less of a deal?" he asked, in a complaining way.

"Because girls always say that they love people. You know—to their parents, siblings, friends, everybody." I explained.

"Hn. Well, this was just a warning. If things go the way they are going, very soon I will be irrevocably in love with you, and at least now you might be prepared." He told me, searching my face for something, I'm not sure what.

"Do you want things to go the way they are?" I asked, my mouth turning dry.

"That's sort of a complicated question." Neji began, "I've been told so many times by people I look up to that love makes you weak, especially if you're a shinobi. But, then again, when I think about it, if I were to fall in love with someone, it would be you."

AWWWWWW! That was the sweetest thing I've ever been told!

"You're funny," I said, "Don't you know that people who say love makes you weak, don't know the first thing about love? I mean, none of those people have ever experienced love, so what the hell would they know? Love." I felt the world in my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it, "Love makes you stronger, if anything."

"I've never heard that theory." He said, looking back at the fireworks blowing up in the sky.

"Well, now you have." I said, smiling when a thought hit me, "Hey, you never answered my question about what you thought when you first saw me."

Neji looked thoughtful, "I thought you were another fangirl. No, you didn't look sincere enough. You looked like a wannabe-fangirl."

"Just when I think it doesn't get much more pathetic than being a fangirl, do I hear your new term '_wannabe_-fangirl,' and then you accuse me of being one. Dear!" I pretended to faint.

"You asked." Neji defended himself, "Besides that was when I first met you. Not _now_."

"Fine." I said, sitting back up.

"I thought you were a very pretty wannabe-fangirl." He whispered in my ear, making my hands curl into fists.

"Stop it with the wannabe-fangirl thing!" I demanded.

"You should be like most girls and be flattered that I called you pretty." Neji scoffed.

"Why would I be flattered?" I fluffed my hair, "I've got people telling me I'm pretty everyday."

He rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. We watched the rest of the firework show in silence, before he walked me home. I slept well that night

…

A few months later he proposed to me. Of course I said yes, by then, we were totally in love with each other, so it seemed our lives were set almost. Forehead Girl was going to be my brides maid.

On the Big Day, I sat in my room with Forehead Girl and my mom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was up in a fancy bun with many of my mother's hair ornaments, and I wore a beautiful white wedding kimono. My forehead was slightly wrinkled in worry. I was very nervous, to say the least.

"You look beautiful, Ino-pig." Forehead Girl said, reassuringly.

"Thanks, Forehead." I muttered, looking around my room. I had lived in this room my whole life, even kept the same bed. The walls were a pretty violet color and my stuffed animals littered the floor and bed.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." My mom sobbed into a tissue. I smiled at her and hugged her. I hugged Forehead Girl after her.

"Is it time yet?" I asked. Forehead Girl checked her watch and nodded. The pit in my stomach returned and I felt so nervous I was sure I would be able to walk. It was like the slow wait in a roller coaster while you're going up and up and up, and then you know you're about to go down. You want to go down, to feel that adrenaline rush, but also you dread it, knowing that you're going to lose your lunch all over the person in front of you.

The ceremony went smooth enough. Any nervousness that I felt (You know, maybe I might trip down the alter or wreck something.) before was gone now. I looked up at Neji, who was smirking down at me, and I felt content. I loved him, and he loved me, and that was all that mattered. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

When the vows were finished, Neji stepped closer and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I whispered back, "I know."

"I know you know, it's just that I've never said it before."

I smiled and pulled his face down to meet mine. The kiss was short but filled with love.

That night, I shared a bed with him, and I had never felt so happy. His arms were around me and his kisses covered my face. I truly felt loved.

"I knew we'd be like this as soon as I saw those fireworks." I whispered to him.

"Oh? I knew as soon as you got mad when I redid your weapon use lessons."

"I knew when you made that boy Shiro do those push-ups."

"I knew when I saw how ridiculous you looked covered in all of that paint."

"I knew when you—" I trailed off, "Okay, I didn't know then. You win."

Neji smirked in victory, kissed my forehead, each eyelid, my nose, and then finally my lips, running his tongue along the inside of my mouth. The kiss broke and we touched foreheads. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer, burying my face in his chest.

"Sleeping so soon?" his voice from above asked, hinting at something.

I giggled, and brought my face up to kiss him, knowing what he wanted.

"Are you going to make me beg?" he asked, tickling me.

Here's one thing you should know about me: I am SUPER ticklish. Neji didn't even know that, but he had just found out. Smirking at his newly found weapon, he tickled me until I could hardly breathe.

"Stop, stop." I panted, laughing at the same time trying to hold onto his wrists, but he was stronger. He grabbed my own wrists and pinned them to my sides. He was on top of me now.

"Please?" Neji asked.

Here's another thing you should know about me: I'm a virgin. I've heard enough that sex is supposed to be wonderful, but I was a little scared. I mean, did it hurt? What if I didn't do it right? I guess Neji would forgive me if I did something wrong.

I tried being seductive, "Hmmm, I don't know. How about just a good-night kiss?" I ran my tongue over both of his lips, biting softly on his bottom one. I licked his cheek and smiled, "So… good night."

Neji looked sadly into my eyes, "You're killing me, Ino. I want you so much. So much it hurts."

I wasn't going to let him have it _so _easy, "There will be other nights." I shook him off of me, wondering if he'd keep going.

"But I want you now." He said, nuzzling me with his nose.

By now, I was aware of the growing bulge in his pants. That sort of made me uneasy and excited me at the same time, "_Well_, I suppose if you can't possibly wait…" Neji didn't wait for me to say more. He was on top of me again in an instant and kissing me like he never had before. I wouldn't be surprised if the very world had shifted on its axis. How did Neji make me feel hot and cold at the same time?

Clothes eventually came off and one thing led to the next, I guess. I'll tell you a few things about how that night went—I laughed later, thinking that I would do it right. Also, it did hurt, but only for a while. I was glad Neji was the one to do it.

A little less than a month later, I hurried home from work, hoping he'd be back from his A-rank mission, by now. I was delighted to see that he was. I figured he should be the first to know. I ran up and plopped down on his lap, kissing his neck. He put down his newspaper and kissed me.

"Guess what?" I said, excitedly, playing with a lock of his hair, "I'm pregnant!"

His mouth was open in a small 'O' shape, his white eyes had gotten wide. I smiled and hugged his neck.

"Isn't that great?"

Neji dropped his newspaper, and I laughed at him being so shocked. I personally was thrilled about being a mother soon. I hoped it was a girl. Oh my god, I'd have so much fun with a daughter!

"Are you okay?" I wondered aloud.

He nodded, kissing me again, "That's wonderful news." Neji gained himself fully again, "Hopefully it's a boy."

"No," I corrected him, "Hopefully it's a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

I sighed. My life was fabulous.

…_The End_

**Serena- Thank you, thank you, thank you if you read it! Please review! I hope if you didn't like it you at least got some meaning from it.**


End file.
